1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical source manipulation and distribution technology. Specifically, it provides for a versatile means by which to manipulate and simultaneously or otherwise distribute any inputs source or sources to the motor or motors used in electrical automobiles.
Another field of the invention is its ability to concretely and without speculation uncover the nature of electrical currents and voltages in a conductor under various conditions, i.e., the apparatus can be used for a scientific investigation into the nature of currents and voltages much in the same way as light waves have been studied, and so on.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains the distributor cap of an automobile. This invention is operatively connected to a gasoline engine. A source is imparted to said cap by a generator element. From the cap, this source is distributed to park plugs wherefrom, a spark is imparted to a confined aerated gasoline mixture. These conditions provide for the combustion of said mixture in the first step of the energy conversion process of the combustion engine.
The present invention is a much more versatile and capable source distributing means as the reader can more readily determine in the Brief Description below.
Unlike the above-identified cap, the present invention can simultaneously manipulate one or more input sources, and, it can simultaneously distribute said input sources to ne or more electrical motors. In this vain, the apparatus described herein is substantially different from the distributor in both function and environment.
A further desirable feature is that the present invention can be used in scientific investigations into the nature of alternating currents much in the same way as the nature of light, for example, has been studied as will become apparent in the Brief Description by way of example.